


Cotton Candy Memories

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-07 11:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10359552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: Jack remembers the sweet days gone by.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Cotton Candy Memories

##  Cotton Candy Memories 

##### Written by Lin   
Comments? Forward them to us at yumafanfic@aol.com

I can't believe I'm doing this. How did I ever let him talk me into it? I should be at home right now ensconced in front of the TV with the remote in one hand and a cold brew in the other. Instead, I cock back my arm and heave. The wooden ball flies true and knocks down the stack of bottles. 

"All right, buster. Here's yer toy. Now why don't you go away and give the kiddies here a chance," the carnie's peevish tone matches his sour expression as he throws a stuffed dog at me. I grin as I toss the dog to Daniel, who manages to catch it despite all the other stuffed animals he is hauling around. The guy is starting to look like a walking toy store. 

"Come on Teal'c. Let's go see what kind of trouble we can get into at the air rifle range," I clap my team mate on the arm and head off down the Midway. We both ignore the groan from behind. Daniel juggles his armload, trying not to drop any of our loot in the dirt. We haven't gone five steps before my nose distracts me. 

"What's that I smell?" The heavenly scent is coming from the concession stands. "Now Teal'c you are about to participate in one of the great American past times." 

"What would that be, O'Neill?" 

"Chowing down on stuff that contains no nutritional value whatsoever." I peruse the menu painted on the side of the stand for about two seconds before telling the man with the pony tail, five earrings and the tattoo of a cobra what it is I want. 

"It's a good thing Teal'c doesn't have to worry about a stomach ache," 

Daniel comments eyeing the order the vender is putting together. 

"You were the one who wanted to show Teal'c what a county fair was all about," I remind him as I pay for the goodies. 

"As a comparative exercise in cultural phenomenon, not indigestion." 

"What is this confection O'Neill?" Teal'c asks as he accepts the cone topped by a fluffy pink cloud. 

"That, my large friend, is Nirvana, perfection, a gastronomical delight." 

"It's called cotton candy." 

"I was getting to that. Here's your hot dog with the works, chili cheese fries, and beer. Enjoy!" 

We claim a square of grass off the walk way where we can sit in relative comfort. We eat the gooey mess with our fingers, laughing at the awkwardness of it. I notice Daniel puts away every last bite without complaint. Teal'c actually smiles at his first taste of cotton candy. Wiping my hands off on a napkin, I grin at a small girl in pig tails who has stopped to ogle a stuffed tiger laying beside me on the grass. 

"Here, you can have him if you promise to give him a good home," I hand the toy to the child. She stares in open mouthed astonishment before grabbing the tiger and disappearing into the crowd. Not even a thank you. 

"Jack, I was going to show Teal'c the handicraft displays, do you want to go?" 

"No. You two run along. I'll stay here and keep an eye on this hoard," I wave my hand to indicate the tumbled stuffed animals. Teal'c and Daniel wander off into the crowd chatting amiably. 

"Excuse me, but is this yours? I'm afraid Jeanie took it." A woman approaches with a familiar little girl in tow. She is holding out a stuffed tiger. 

"That's all right. I gave it to her. That is, if you don't mind her having it?" 

"Oh, well, no. I mean, that's all right then. I thought she had taken it," she sent a harried look from me to the child. "She can be hard to keep up with sometimes." 

"I understand." 

"Say thank you to the man, Jeanie," the mother urged the child forward as she returned the tiger to the girl. Little Jeanie held her mother by one hand and clutched the tiger to her chest with the other. As soon as the child lisped her reply, she was pulled away into the milling crowd. Idly picking up a stuffed lion, I sit back to watch the people going by, half listening to the background hum of children's laughter and adult chatter mixed with the hawking of the carnie's on the Midway. 

I loved going to the fair with my folks when I was a kid. A whirl of happy memories, as sweet and airy as cotton candy, spins through my mind. Trying to beat my Dad at the ring toss booth. Mom's token protests when we ordered yet another round of candied apples. Betting Bobby Greer that I could eat six hot dogs before riding the Hurricane and not get sick. Coming home with a red smeared mouth, an upset stomach, and a huge smile, too wound up to go to bed. Sitting in the back yard with Dad talking about nothing in particular until I couldn't keep my eyes open another second. 

It's not surprising that Charlie loved them too. Whenever I was home from a mission we would go to any fair within driving distance. Sarah said we were cotton candy junkies. But she enjoyed those outings too. We would tease her about her distorted reflections in the Fun House mirrors. She would cheer us on as we did some major damage on the Midway. Charlie would hold my hand as we waited in line for the next ride. I'll never forget that time he threw up in my lap on the rollar coaster. Sarah was laughing too hard to be of any help. She said it served me right for stuffing the child with junk food all evening. Then there was the time. . . 

"Jack, are you okay?" 

Daniel's question startles me. I hadn't realized he had dropped into a crouch next to me. 

"Why do you ask?" 

He nods towards the lion I am strangling. I abruptly let go and it tumbles to the grass. 

"It's nothing." I try for a reassuring smile. The look on Daniel's face says it isn't working. 

"What's wrong?" 

What's wrong is the swarm of memories threatening to drown me. Memories of the laughter of a child as he rides his favorite horse on the carousel again and again. Memories of cotton candy and hot dogs shared under a warm twilight sky, pointing out emerging constellations to a son eager to share his father's interest. Memories of the pride in the boy's eyes as his Dad wins him another Snoopy dog to add to his collection of stuffed toys grown shabby from cuddling. Too many memories and not nearly enough. 

"Nothing. Where's Teal'c?" I scan the crowd, but it fails to produce the large alien. 

"He's mesmerized by the belly dancing contest. I came back to see if you wanted to join us." 

"Naw, you go on back and keep Teal'c out of trouble." 

Daniel nods but doesn't leave. He sits down and picks up one of the stuffed animals. The sounds of the fair wash over us. A group of teens rush past, laughing uproariously. A woman pushes a stroller by while calling out to a grubby five year old who has stopped to eye the lion. 

"Sarah and I took Charlie to the fair a week before . . . I uh, I'd just gotten back from a mission. I was beat. All I wanted to do was crawl into bed and sleep for three days. But Charlie was so gung-ho to go. Seems they had this new ride that all the kids at school were raving about. So we went, spend the evening tagging along behind the boy as he raced from one ride to the next, begging sweets, and playing games on the Midway. We didn't get home until midnight. Sarah had to drive us home, I was falling asleep on my feet. Charlie, though, he was still bouncing with excitement. He'd ridden that ride three times. He couldn't wait to tell his buddies at school." 

"Sounds like you had a great time," Daniel's quiet voice is like a gentle touch, soothing and warm. 

"Yeah." I squint up at the evening sky. A few blurry stars manage to shine through the lights of the Midway. I blink rapidly and take a deep breath. 

The companionable silence stretches between us. They say time heals all wounds. They're wrong. Time desensitizes us to the anguish, but the pain never truly goes away. A wound this deep doesn't heal, it just scabs over. There are times that, even if you are careful not to pick at it, it still bleeds. But if you are very very lucky, a friend comes along who knows when words are useless, but whose silent presence is like a balm. Someone who understands loss, who knows what it is like to live with pain. Someone who knows that the bleeding is there, but will wait patiently for it to stop. Someone who sees just how wounded you are, and cares about you anyway. 

"What are we going to do with all these stuffed animals?" I ask as I look around at the scattered spoils of the evening. 

"We can drop them in the Toys For Tots box SG-3 keeps in the rec room." 

"Yeah. I like that." I toss the lion at him. "What say we hunt up Teal'c. Carting all these toys back to the base is going to look odd enough, but a belly dancer is going to be a lot harder to explain." 

"Not to mention gift wrap." 

Smiling, we stand up, dusting the grass off. I reach out to squeeze Daniel's shoulder and he gives me one of those understanding smiles of his. We start picking up the toys. 

"Come on, the air rifle range awaits." 

I ignore Daniel's protests as we head off in search of Teal'c. 

Finis   


* * *

>   
> © December 19, 2000  
> The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television,   
> Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd.   
> Partnership.  
> This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and   
> solely meant for entertainment.   
> All other characters, the story idea and the story itself   
> are the sole property of the author.   
> 

  


* * *

##### Merry Christmas to all my list sibs. 

* * *

  



End file.
